


Rise

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Daydreaming, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is knighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

“ _Rise_ , Sir Merlin.”

Excalibur’s blade taps noticeably against Merlin’s left shoulder, and then his right. The nearby firelight wavers its reflection on the magically-charged steel. 

The rest of the men cheer, slapping their hands against Merlin’s back, tousling his hair. And,  _Arthur_ , Arthur faces him, genuinely smiling down on Merlin. He accepts Merlin’s magic and all the deeds he’s done for Camelot. Forgives him.

“ _Sir Merlin_ ,” Merlin sighs dreamily under his breath, forgetfully rubbing his dirtied cloth over Arthur’s newly scrubbed sallet-helmet. What a nice thought…

More pieces of armour dumps onto the table-top, startling him back to reality.

“Polish those when you’re finished,” his king says, crunching into an apple.

Merlin sighs.

*


End file.
